Hybrid molecules comprised of both DNA and peptide elements are of significant interest as candidates in the search for novel diagnostic and therapeutic agents. However, because of differences in the synthetic protocols for DNA and peptides, it is not now possible to practice DNA and peptide synthesis concurrently on the same resin. The principle conflicts reside in 1) differences in side chain protection strategies 2) deprotection reagent sensitivities, and 3) resin incompatibilities. The objective of this grant will be the development of a general chemistry system which allows the addition of both amino acid and nucleotide units under the conditions of solid phase chemistry. As a result, the facile preparation of simple or complex oligonucleotide/oligopeptide hybrids will be possible.